


The Luckiest Man In Tokyo

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, goro and ryuji love each other and theres nothing u can do about that, has nothing to do with anything i just wanted pretty boys bein a wild couple, just gonna yeet those in here, kinda i guess??, more like, ryuji can sing b i t c h, so yall know what ur gettin into, this is deadass just pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Goro Akechi was the luckiest man alive, in his opinion. All because of Ryuji Sakamoto being in his life.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Luckiest Man In Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yy5THitqPBw < For the love of god how could I not drop every lesbians sexual awakening in here???
> 
> Ended up listening to this on repeat cause im gay and suddenly got Inspired u know how it be

Goro Akechi was a lucky man. A very, very, lucky man. In his humble opinion, that is.

He had everything he could ever want. Sure, it took some planning, a bit of murder, some lying, and some dirty hands, but he had it all. His father was six feet under by his own hand, those who threatened to speak about it were quickly silenced, he had all of Tokyo in the palm of his hand.

Being the head of the biggest Yakuza clan in Tokyo really helped with that fact, after all. It helped that he was born into such a position, with his father as the previous head and him being raised from the moment he could walk to hold a gun. All for the sake of being his fathers right hand man. As if he would allow that.

But even then, that's not why he considered himself the luckiest man in Tokyo. Not even close. It wasn't his father's death, or his position, or even his many subordinates that he would trust with his life _(called the Phantom Thief Brigade. his inner circle.)_. No. It was something no one could expect.

His right hand man. He was lucky to have his right hand man the way he does.

Ryuji Sakamoto was certainly a curious man, which made Goro equally as curious. When he arrived, dirty and injured and pissed to high heaven _(there were crutches under his arm, a cast on his leg, and revenge in his eyes.)_ , Goro couldn't help but sink into his anger and want to learn so much more.

He's trusting, too, which made that job so much easier for the Yakuza boss. Ryuji would spend hours sitting in Goro's office while he filled out stupid paperwork and answer his seemingly endless list of questions.

But by god, not even the trust Ryuji gave him made him the luckiest man in Japan. Not right now, in this moment, at least.

It was the fact that he got the best seat in the house to watch his right hand perform that night. A booth in the back of the club, directly in the perfect line of sight of the stage the performance was being held on.

Now, normally, this would be for a mission of some kind. Reconnaissance, normally. This club was where many sleazy, sneaky people slunk into after long days for a drink and a chat. He could see it now. 

Panther passing between men in a long gown with a slit down her leg and her figure on display as she let herself be ogled, but never touched. Not with her hanging off Queen's arm, who looked like quite the hitman in that moment. 

He could see Joker replace the bartender and offer up drinks with special somethings wrapped inside the alcohol to loosen their targets up. 

He could see the faint glow of Oracle's laptop from up in the rafters as she tapped away at her keyboard, searching up more and more information on target after target, easily getting dirt on them to send to Noir for blackmail purposes. 

Hell, he could even see the sight of Fox leave out the back as he wiped his katana clear of blood and scowled at his stained white button up for the umpteenth time this week.

He could see the rest of the circle gathering information for him, like obedient little pets.

But even then, he would only be focused on the sight in front of him.

Ryuji, wearing a slightly unbuttoned, loose white button up with a tie undone around his neck, and suspenders that shined gold under the spotlight, much like the matching slacks that hugged his legs in such a way that Goro truly wished to rush the stage and take his sweet puppy back to his place for a proper performance.

The flats were shiny, red and polished and expensive, _("from rags to riches." Ryuji would say as he dressed himself for an outing with the yakuza boss. Goro couldn't help but agree. he loved seeing his puppy wrapped in fabric, in clothes, in anything he deserved and more. money would never be an issue. not for him. not anymore.)_ and everything was put together by the blazer that hung off his shoulders. Red, with gold trim on the inside. To match the red choker around his neck, along with the red earrings that shimmered on his lobes. Small studs, but clear signs.

Signs of who he belonged to.

His hand was delicate, wrapped in equally delicate white gloves, as he serenaded the bar goers with his dulcid tones. 

_("why don't you do right. that's my favorite." he told Goro one day when he asked his favorite song. when asked why that one, he simply smiled and crossed his lame leg over his good one. "people say i sound real pretty when i sing it." Goro wasn't jealous he didn't hear it first. not at all.)_

His voice was just slightly deeper then expected, but still light and airy. It carried the notes that escaped his throat in such stunning ways that no one complains, even if they wanted to. Not when it's such a pretty sight to behold.

Tan skin that's so pretty under the light, cheeks flushed from the few drinks he had before taking the stage _(he was such a lightweight.)_ , and the carefree look of his many actions, leaning the mic stand as he gazed at the sleazebags who roamed the tables, winking at a few to catch their eye _(he loves watching them fall over their drunken selves to meet the performers stare. his smile made Goro smile.)_ , even taking the mic off the stand to waltz around the stage.

The song was slow, calming, atmospheric. It dulled the audiences senses, made them all more invested in the beautiful performance. Ryuji's performance. _(not Skull. they're not on the clock. not when Goro gets to see his precious puppy perform like this.)_ Easily, he steps off the stage after his song is done, bowing low at the applause and hoots and hollars from the drunken men and ladies who were simply entranced by his voice. _(before it made him blush like a school girl. now? ...it still does, but he refuses to acknowledge that fact. Goro finds it cute.)_

Happy to return the mic to the band, he heads down the empty space and smiles at Goro. Carefree, happy, that's the smile that's only directed at the yakuza boss. It makes Goro smile back, though to anyone elses eye it'd look more like a smirk. _(Ryuji's learned. he's learned to tell his face. to tell his signals. his signs. Goro's done the same. out of respect.)_

A few more steps, and Goro wrapped his free arm around his puppy's waist, pulling him into his lap, making the bleach blonde grin and adjust himself to sit his knees on either side of Goro's thighs and settle himself into his lap. This was heaven.

"Hey, boss." He greated with a soft smile, before turning to the waitress that passed by and gladly took the drink he ordered before he begun his show. He grimaced as he realized what it actually was. "Hey, I didn't order this!" He says as he looks at the water he holds.

Goro and Ryuji have a bit of a stare-off, unspoken words being exchanged, before Ryuji finally gives up and sollumly sips his water. "Fine. But later I get my cherry vodka on ice." He mumbles grumpily as he leans himself further into Goro's hold. The man in question simply swirls his whiskey, allowing the ice to clink together and against the heavy glass, before pressing a kiss to Ryuji's cheek.

The blonde blushes. Red's such a pretty color on him. "Good boy, puppy." He mutters quietly, trailing kisses down his face to his neck, making the man shiver. "B-boss." He holds one of his shoulders. "Don't forget, we're still in the club- _hah_ ~."

A breathy moan escapes him as Goro nips at his exposed skin on his neck. He'll have to take off that choker later. It's blocking the good parts. "Mmm, you do so many things to me, puppy." He grumbles in a low voice, before pulling his head away and looking Ryuji in the eyes. Maroon stares deep into chocolate brown, as chocolate brown does the same to maroon.

"Your performance was breathtaking, as usual." He says with a smirk. He sips at his whiskey, before leaning upwards, letting the blonde meet him in the middle to shotgun the drink. They've done this far too many times to count, it's practically second nature.

The whiskey burns on the way down, and Ryuji can't help but quickly retreat to his water to wash it all down. Pulling away from the cool glass, he narrows his eyes at his leader. "Thought you said I shouldn't have anymore drinks 'till after the water, boss?" He teases, making Goro roll his eyes.

"They're not drinks, they're kisses." He says with a shrug. "Just...whiskey laced kisses." Another kiss pressed to his lips, and Ryuji giggles at the familiar taste of whiskey left on his tongue. "Oh no, boss, you're tryin' to get me drunk? That's pretty naughty." He teases, making Goro laugh along with him.

He takes another sip of his drink. "We kill people, Ryuji. I'm pretty sure getting you drunk should be the least of your worries." Ryuji's giggle after that takes his breath away, and he can't help but swoop in for another kiss, only to growl when he's denied by the blonde.

Ryuji taps his nose and smirks. "Pretty sure if you kiss me again, we're gonna end up fuckin' on the booth, and as much as I loved last time-" Oh last time is something Goro would never forget. And judging by Ryuji's blush, neither would he. "-Sakura-san's gonna have a fit if we stain his cushions again." That makes Goro laugh into Ryuji's shoulder, which causes the blonde to join in.

There's light chatter as they both work through their drinks, Ryuji waving to some of the people around the bar when they peer over at the two. _(some nearly take it as an invitation to come over. snag the blonde away. a single glare from the yakuza boss has them running with their tails between their legs and Ryuji letting out a sigh of affection as he kisses the top of Goro's head.)_ Either way, the two are wrapped in their own little world in that booth.

Over the next two hours, the position has changed to Ryuji lounging across the large booth on his stomach, head laying in Goro's thighs as the brunette leaned back against the cushions behind him, one arm draped across the top of the chair, cradling a newly refilled drink. The other combed through the blonde head of hair in his lap at that moment.

"Hey Goro...?" Ah, there it was. Ryuji was quite the lightweight, and once he finished all his water, Goro permitted him to have as many drinks as he wished. He got about halfway through his cherry vodka before needing a break, going to sipping on Goro's whiskey instead. 

_("it...reminds me of you, you know. the whiskey." Ryuji said shyly, cheeks flushed pink from the alcohol. he lays his head in Goro's shoulder and sniffs. "smells like you...super comfy..." Goro just smiled and kissed the top of his head, watching the band perform as his puppy drifted in his own hazy mind for a bit. whiskey always hit him harder then other alcohol, but Goro's so glad that the scent reminds the blonde of him rather then... **him.** )_

Unfortunately, that still left him drunk, and Ryuji has a few stages of drunk to work through in the night. He was at, what Goro called, stage three. The tired stage. Performing was stage one, ranting was stage two, and now here he lay in stage three, calming down after the ups and downs of his rant.

"Hm?" Goro asks, putting down his whiskey to peer down at his sweet puppy. Ryuji huffs as he sits up and shuffles his way back into sitting in Goro's lap, laying his back onto the yakuzas chest and letting the back of his head rest against his shoulder. Goro loved this position. He wrapped his arms around the mans waist, black gloves sinking into the unbuttoned white shirt. _(Goro's doing.)_

Ryuji gazes into his eyes, foggy from the mix of alcohol and affection swimming through them. "I love you."

Those words. Those three words falling from Ryuji's beautiful lips. Those words are why Goro Akechi was the luckiest man in Japan. All because of this blonde, and his hold on his heart.

Goro smiles softly and kisses the man, making him giggle tiredly and wrap his arms around his neck, hands shifting into his brown hair and tangling his fingers into the shiny locks. "I love you, too, Ryuji... _forevermore._ " Goro says softly when he pulls away, making the blondes cheeks go from pink to red in a matter of seconds.

A kiss is pressed to the leaders cheek, before a small whisper calls his attention. "Take me home, boss. Wanna be good to you tonight..." He mutters into his ear, making Goro practically purr as he ran his hands up his waist and into his unbuttoned shirt that remained loosely tucked into his slacks, feeling along his chest.

Before, Ryuji would throw a fit about being touched like this in public. Now? It's just common place for the two. It's perfect, not having to care a single bit about what anyone else thinks or sees. When it's them together, it's only them. And that's all that matters.

"As you wish, puppy." Goro mutters. The whine of disappointment that escapes Ryuji makes Goro chuckle as he helps the blonde to his stumbling feet. Grabbing the few thing they left around the booth, _(phones, the choker that was removed to show off the beautiful marks Goro decided to give his puppy, Ryuji's tie...)_ Goro let Ryuji wrap his arm around his waist _(he loved Ryuji being shorter then him. it made things so much easier.)_ as the duo paid Sakura-san _(an older gentleman who let the yakuza use his bar for their meeting spots. Goro was eternally grateful for the man and his years of silence. the nod exchanged between the two was spoken word of trust.) _and waved down a taxi to bring them home, just like Ryuji had requested.__

__Yes. Goro Akechi was the luckiest man in the world. All because of this one blonde who had his heart in a headlock._ _


End file.
